


Mirror's Edge

by darkmarkstories



Series: What am I supposed to do? [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Audible Hallucinations, District Attorney, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Visual Hallucinations, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, dark's kind of an ass, dont worry she wont always be a bitch, extreme anger, having to share a body, let her vent for a bit, minor PTSD, my oc is canon thanks mark, psychologically fucking with someone, seriously she's been through a lot, she's gonna get better, ship it if you will i guess, tactical shovel - Freeform, tiny's gonna be a bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmarkstories/pseuds/darkmarkstories
Summary: Vivian had recently gotten out of the mirror she had been trapped in for a hundred or so years. The memories linger, even if the scars don't. Now Dark needs her to go get some people to help in his war.
Series: What am I supposed to do? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711633
Kudos: 2





	1. Ringing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Very minor PTSD warning, considering she got shot and yeeted in a mirror.

Vivian’s body lurched as the bullet tore through her stomach. She looked up at the Colonel’s face to see it change from the mad anger to shock as he realized what he’d done. Everything moved in slow motion as she fell backwards off the stairs. The last thing she saw was the Colonel reaching down.

 _“It was an accident!”_ Then the world went black.

Vivian shot up, gasping and feeling her stomach for any holes. There wasn’t any, not even a scar. She tried to catch her breath. The room was still pitch black; there was no need for her to be up this early. She wouldn’t have been able to go back to sleep, however. So she just resigned to going and getting some water. She checked on her host; the girl was still asleep in the back of their mind. It felt so weird and wrong to be sharing a body but unfortunately that had to be their case. At least the girl was okay with it.

She crept downstairs, past all the locked bedrooms. They had come back and reclaimed the Manor, ripping the power away from Mark and giving it to Dark. The fight was what booted her out of the mirror in the first place. Needless to say, everyone was quite shocked at the fact that a girl just got thrown out of a mirror. Everyone, except, for Dark. He knew exactly what happened and could only brace for the verbal assault from the former District Attorney. The surrounding egos watched, with different emotions ranging from slightly amused to concerned for this girl’s safety. She couldn’t remember all that she said, just that she turned around and yelled at Wilford, much to his confusion. That was when someone pulled her away, leaving to two oldest egos to discuss what they were going to do. They decided to keep her there, since time had changed too much, she was far too weak, and Mark was still out there.

Dark made no notion of apologizing; he only stated that ‘it was for her protection’ and ‘Mark would have properly killed you as well’. The words still made her angry. Wilford, apparently, didn’t remember her at all. She didn’t buy it at first but later her mind was changed. She had no idea what was going on and for the first few weeks, wouldn’t come out or talk to anyone. If she did come down from her room, it was for food, drinks, or to ask Google or Bing basic questions about the new time. Or to go to the cemetery, where she discovered the grave of Abe. He’d been shot during a case with a particularly dangerous suspect, Google told her. It felt like a hole opened in her chest. The only person she knew, and he had been killed long before she had gotten out.

Her own body felt strange and she was constantly battling for control with the previous owner, who didn’t die like she had previously thought. The girl was just knocked out when Vivian decided to barge in. That was fun. They both came to an agreement that if one of them wanted control, they both had to be willing, unless the current user was in extreme danger. There were other girls, three, who formed and joined them, but they were given their own bodies. They still kept in touch, but Vivian couldn’t get her own.

Vivian sat on the counter, staring at the floor in front of her, occasionally sipping from her water. A faint ringing reached her ears and she looked up startled, looking around for the source. When she looked back ahead, Dark was standing in front of her. She jumped, her water splashing all over her.

“Don’t sneak up on me!” She hissed. He and Wilford were constantly doing that, to the point of getting in her room during an episode. She had thrown more than one thing at the pair, much to the amusement of Wilford and the annoyance of Dark.

“I need you to do something,” Dark straightened, making no sign of apology. Typical.

“And what do you need?” Vivian asked, a fake niceness, like when someone is truly fed up with another, coating her voice. The only other sign that she was getting to him was a slight narrowing of his eyes and his blue aura shining.

“We need you to go get three others. An explorer, a prisoner, and a captain.”

“Why would I go do that?”

“It will give us an advantage over Mark,” He stated simply.

“Right…I’m not getting myself killed for a second time, Damien.” His aura reached out again; this time he was really getting angry. She hadn’t been helping herself, ending up getting along with all the others but intentionally antagonizing Dark. He hated it when she called him ‘Damien’, but the former mayor still inside prevented him from hurting her.

“You won’t. If something happens, we’ll bring you back, okay?” His voice softened but his face didn’t. For a second, must’ve been her imagination or the severe longing for her friend, she thought she heard Damien. She sighed, taking her time thinking.

“Fine. You’d better hold on to that promise or else you’d have a whole other problem to deal with, alright?”

Dark only nodded his head before he disappeared. The ringing vanished; she had forgotten that it was there. She sighed as she made her way back upstairs.

What the hell had she gotten herself into?


	2. Pirate's nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian is sent to find Captain Magnum, but things to don't go the way they're supposed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare warning.

Vivian kept her grumbles to herself, following behind Mark. Once the girl had woken up, she yelled at Vivian for a solid hour about this. The DA stated that she didn’t want to be a part of this, but it was a nice way to get out of Dark’s overbearing clutches. Even now, she could feel his dark presence stalking her. The girl, Andrea, she said she was, also felt it and was constantly on high alert if the need to switch ever arose. They knew he had spies everywhere, but would he really risk his men getting caught?

The sewer stank and it was disturbingly warm, and Mark had changed from his heist clothes to a white suit. It reminded them of the demon. They tried to not think about it too much.

“Right. Which way?” Mark’s voice snapped them out of their thoughts.

“Um…,” on the left was a darkened tunnel; it would probably get them both killed. The right side was lighter, possibly a way out. “The right?” Mark looked relieved at that. It made her want to change her mind.

_ “Relax,”  _ Andrea whispered to her.  _ “You’ll do us no good if you kill Mark here. You know how much Dark wants his ass.” _

“Dark should have killed him when he got the chance,” Vivian mumbled.

“What was that?” Mark yelled over his shoulder.

“Nothing!” She gave him this fake happy persona. Vivian started running through the murky water when she heard him scream and fade into silence. By the time she realized where he’d gone, it was too late. She started falling; Andrea was screaming giving her a splitting headache. She knew she hit the water, she felt it go around her ankles. But when she opened her eyes, they were on a raft. “How the fuck?” She pinched the bridge of her nose. There was a pressure, as though someone was squeezing her head. Andrea felt like their room was getting smaller, making her claustrophobic.

**_ “The first one is here; don’t let me down,” _ ** a different, darker, much more sinister voice ordered them. Both girls groaned. They didn’t have time to recover from the pressure. A giant anchor fell and landed on Mark. Blood started to seep out from under it just as his body vanished.

“Holy shit!” Vivian screamed. She froze before looking up at the giant before her. He just looked at her curiously before picking her up and placing her on the boat. All around them were pirates just watching her. It triggered her fight or flight response. The captain came forward, his crew parting like water. Only now she saw that his feet were replaced with tree stumps.

_ “He’s compensating for somethin’,” _ Andrea said. Vivian barely withheld her snort.

“Do I know ye from anywhere? You’ve got a…familiar look about ye,” He said. He looked like Mark…and Dark. And pretty much everyone back at the manor. “So, I’ll ask ye just one time: do ye know what this scroll be?”

_ “Say no, say no, say no…” _ Andrea chanted.

“N-no…” Vivian tried to calm herself, make it not look like she was terrified. The captain just examined her for a second before laughing.

“Well, good! If you knew even a little bit about this map, I’d have to kill ye,” he was laughing as though he didn’t just threaten a 5’6” woman. If there was any color left in her cheeks, it was drained. “Come on! Let’s go meet the rest of the crew.”

“Let me take over,” Andrea said, noticing how drained Vivian was getting. The other just nodded and felt herself getting gently pulled back. Her world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** The air around her felt cold and hot at the same time. It was suffocating and empty all at once. There was a dull ticking sound that echoed from who knows where. She was laying against the ball wall of the void; the only light was the dim lighting from the mirror. There was no one there, hadn’t been for years. Whispers surrounded her; calling her name, urging her to go to the void. She ignored them, but she couldn’t forever.  **

** How long had she been here? It was impossible to make sure. The only sense of time she had was the changing light of outside. The problem was, time moved differently.  **

**_ “How long do you expect to hold them off?” _ A different voice stood out amongst the rest. While the others were just mindless whispers of previous residents, this one would talk to her directly. Taunting. Mocking. Boasting about how he managed to fool them all.  _ “Just relax. It’s not that bad,”  _ the voice crept up her spine, wrapping itself around her like a hug. It was tight, suffocating.  **

** “Piss off,” she mumbled, curling up into herself.  **

**_ “Now, now, that’s not very ladylike. Although…I feel like you’d have an issue with that, Vivy.”  _ **

** “Don’t call me that,” she hissed through gritted teeth. She was tugging on her hair, scratching her arms. She wanted it to stop, to quiet. She wanted them to go away. What did she do to deserve this?  **

** She hated them. She hated Celine. She hated Damien. She hated Mark. She hated them all.  **

**_ “That’s it. Fuel it. Feed it,” _ the voice purred.  **

** “Fuck. OFF!” She screamed getting to her feet. The phantom fell away. Other voices were heard. Shouting, barking orders. The ground around them shook. The whispers got louder, closer. Things were brushing up beside her. It was getting too much. **

** The mirror shattered. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she finally woke up, it had been a solid week and Andrea was more than happy to trade places. Pirates, go figure, were very loud. They didn’t sleep it seemed, and their captain was obsessed with finding this treasure.

“Somethin’s bother ye, Vivian,” he said to her suddenly.

“It’s…it’s nothing really,” she answered.

“You keep wakin’ up in the middle of the night. Sayin’ somethin’ ‘bout a gun and a mirror.” Vivian’s heart dropped. Did she accidentally give her host her memories?

_ “Yep. And I’ve decided that when this is done, we’re both getting therapy,” _ Andrea told her. Vivian just rolled her eyes internally.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Really,” she gave him a small smile. The Captain, who’s name was Magnum according to Andrea with a sly remark, didn’t seem all that convinced. To his credit, however, he didn’t push the matter.

“Well, we’re coming up to the island. Get ready te land,” and with that, he turned away.

_ “He’s very nice once you get to know him. Kinda like a dad, but like a really cool dad,” _ Andrea said.

“You tell him anything?”

_ “He asked how we got in the middle of the ocean, so I told him we were running an errand for a housemate and got lost.” _

“And he believed that?”

_ “Apparently.” _

“Wow…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk around the island was quiet. Dark was back, pressuring them and snapping at Andrea when she told him to back off. The girl was probably more scared of him than Vivian was, which was fine Dark was to be feared. But it annoyed her when he used that fear against Andrea, especially when she was in control. He could tell exactly who was who and she didn’t know what he had her do when Vivian couldn’t protect her. Andrea was still human, and a teenager. Only seventeen-eighteen. There was a sting of regret and guilt.

“Right…so I need to say this now. I need help,” she finally said out loud.

“With what?” Magnum looked concerned at her. She took a breath to calm her nerves. She’s looked murderers square in the eyes, why was this so difficult?

“The guy I was running an errand for, he…he’s not a great person. We go way back but…he’s fighting with someone. And he wants you and like two other people,” she started rambling, trying to make sense to herself and tell the story so that Dark wouldn’t get angry at her. That was damn near impossible to do.

“Fer…?” He just looked confused and was wondering if the heat was getting to her.

“This…I don’t know…war? He’s got like twenty-four others with him. He just wants you three to finish it off…” she sighed, realizing that it didn’t make much sense.

“Are ye getting a heat stroke?”

“No! No just…” she sighed again, running her fingers through her now greasy hair. “just…forget about it. It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing if yer being forced to fight fer this guy. Who is he anyway?” Magnum asked her, stopping her in her tracks. His concern was growing.

“Darkiplier?” She responded sheepishly, realizing how stupid that name sounded. She expected Magnum to start laughing at her. On the contrary, he looked…afraid?

“Right. Yer not allowed to go back there. Stay with me crew if you need.” The pressure came back, almost painfully. Andrea started coughing and gasping, something was choking her.

**_ “You. Will. Return. Understand?”  _ ** Dark told her.

_ “Suck a dick,” _ Andrea coughed. It only made it worse for her and she passed out, leaving Vivian alone.

“Right…” Vivian lied to Magnum. He looked mildly content at that and turned to head into the cave.

**_ “Don’t let me down,” _ ** Dark ordered her.

“Yeah, whatever.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cave went on, and on, and on. They had come across some monk looking figure, who started telling them what they needed to know. Magnum, being the wonderful moron he was, turned them into some kind of tragedy ridden prophecy. Vivian had long since zoned out, trying to reawaken Andrea with no avail. That is, until the captain grabbed her arm.

“What are you-?” Her heart dropped to her stomach. She started kicking away from him, but he was much stronger as he dragged her to a deep, dark, gaping pit. The monk was trying to plead with Magnum, to get him to stop. He looked at Vivian; he didn’t look like himself. His eyes were red in the irises. She started fighting harder. “Stop!” He threw her over the side. Andrea woke up. They didn’t hit the bottom. What felt like hands yanked her violently up. She blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she came too, she was in her room. Dr. Iplier was sitting next to her.

“What happened? When did I get back?”

“Dark brought you back here. The fall…. your ‘death’…. was all part of a punishment,” The doctor answered, looking at her with sympathy.

“Punishment? Punishment for what?”

“For not bringing the captain back. We had to send Wilford to get him,” Iplier didn’t look angry with her. If he was angry with anyone, it was Dark for putting her in this mess. She agreed, yes, but he never gave someone a choice. It would have been far more painful. “Fortunately, he’s giving you another chance. For the explorer. If you bring him back, you’ll be in his…’ good graces’ again. Okay?” Vivian just laid back on the bed.

“What about Andrea?”

“Andrea is alright. If anything happened to her, he’d have to answer to me.” The doctor was the only one in the group who knew about Andrea. Aside from Dark, of course. Vivian just sighed, running her hands down her face. “I know you’re angry. We all are. But fighting him won’t help, alright? Try and get some sleep.” And with that, he left the room, leaving the girls in total darkness. Alone with their thoughts.


End file.
